Territorio
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: "Propiedad de Ino Yamanaka, por favor no tocar sin supervisión" Eso era lo que a Ino le faltaba por escribir en la frente de sus amigos para que no se los quitaran. Pasen y Lean :3


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Propiedad de Ino Yamanaka, por favor no tocar sin supervisión"_**

Eso era lo que a Ino le faltaba por escribir en la frente de sus amigos para que no se los quitaran.

Ino era una mujer territorial, y no solamente con su novio Sai, sino también con sus dos mejores amigos: Shikamaru y Choji y su mejor amiga y a la vez rival: Sakura. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, ella era así, siempre quería lo mejor para ellos y por eso tenía que poner a prueba a todas las posibles parejas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Shikamaru:_**

 ** _._**

Mucha gente creía que Ino y Shikamaru algún día terminarían juntos, pero para Ino jamás, repito JAMÁS se le pasó por la mente, y es que conocía a Shikamaru desde que usaban pañales, se habían criado como hermanos y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no era su tipo de chico. Además cuando el trío InoShikaCho cumplió los 14 años, que ya estaban en edad de las hormonas alborotadas, sus padres los sentaron enfrente para decirles que entre ellos no se podían enamorar, pues prácticamente arruinarían la alianza, sonaba cruel, pero era la realidad.

Ino desde que vio a Shikamaru pelear con la rubia de la arena, sabía de alguna forma que ellos terminarían juntos, algo le decía que eso pasaría, por eso no le sorprendió cuando los vio una vez tomados de la mano. Claro, ella se molestó porque el Nara no le había dicho que ya estaba saliendo con esa agresiva chica. ¡ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA! Tenía que decirle, "apuesto que Choji si sabe" pensó Ino "maldito, tampoco me dijo" Después de verlos pasar juntos, Ino los siguió de cerca, claro escondiéndose para no ser descubierta. La pareja se sentó en un banco y se besó, Ino se mordió el labio conteniendo un grito de emoción, le alegraba ver el brillo en los ojos aburridos de Shikamaru. La joven rubia sonrió triunfante cuando el Nara se alejó dejando a la chica de coletas sentada en la banca, Ino salió de los arbustos donde se escondía y se quitó todas las hojas de encima, caminó y se sentó al lado de Temari

-hola Temari-san-dijo Ino

-hola Ino-chan-dijo Temari sonriendo

-te seré directa ¿estas saliendo con Shikamaru?-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Temari que se sonrojó

-eh si-respondió Temari

-bien-Ino suspiró-existe una alianza entre el clan Nara, el Akimichi y el Yamanaka, el cual establece que durante generaciones tienen que crearse grupos de a tres ninjas de la misma edad. Por lo tanto no puedes quedar embarazada mucho antes que yo-

-espera, espera ¿que?-Temari estaba roja, parecía un tomate-¿porque me estas hablando de eso?-

-oh bueno, tenemos 20 años, así que te soy sincera, espero, por tu bien que no estés jugando con Shikamaru-Temari podía ver un aura asesina en la Yamanaka cuando la miró-Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para él, así que espero que no seas esa mujer que lo prive de sus amistades, porque nadie me lo puede quitar-

-¿te gusta Shikamaru?-preguntó Temari, lo que menos ella quería ahora era un triángulo amoroso

-¡Jamás!-dijo Ino, y Temari pudo ver que sus palabras eran sinceras-es solo que soy territorial con mis amigos, ellos son mios y de nadie mas, solo los comparto con su pareja y su familia, ah y con algún otro amigo que me caiga bien ¡pero con nadie más! Además tengo que probar si son dignos-Temari enarcó una ceja, Ino tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro

-así que me estas probando-

-exacto-dijo Ino-al principio no me caíste bien, pero ahora... Me caes un poco bien, pero no lo suficiente, no se si quieres tener algo serio con Shikamaru, aunque se te ve muy enamorada, tienes ese brillo en los ojos típicos de enamoradas-Temari la miró extrañada-también tengo que verificar que no lo prohibas andar conmigo, si no me quieres de enemiga y creeme que no lo quieres ¡Jamás le prohibas andar conmigo! Yo llegué primero que tú...-

-¡Por Kami-sama, Ino ¿que haces?!-escucharon detrás de ellas, Ino se giró para ver a Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión molesta en el rostro, Ino sonrió inocentemente

-me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer para ser una buena novia para ti-le explicó Temari con una sonrisa, Ino la miró con ojos grandes, Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma con la mano

-Ino...-dijo Shikamaru, la rubia de Konoha se levantó de la banca

-nos vemos Temari-san-

-adiós Ino-chan, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias-le dijo Temari sonriendole, Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y ambos vieron a Ino alejarse

-¿te trajo problemas? Ino puede llegar a ser...-

-no te preocupes-dijo Temari riendo-Ino solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes, los quiere mucho, ella es una gran amiga-Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se los frotó

-las mujeres son tan problemáticas-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Choji:_**

 ** _._**

Si el que Shikamaru tuviera novia fue una sorpresa para Ino ¿se imaginan el enterarse que Choji también tenía novia? ¡Era grandioso!

Ella estaba caminando por la aldea cuando vio a la pareja sentada en una banca, no le sorprendió al principio, pues Karui de la nube era embajadora de su aldea en Konoha y Choji era su guardaespaldas, siempre estaban juntos, pero lo que captó la mirada de Ino fue que de un momento a otro Choji la tomó de la mano y la beso ¡La besó! Choji jamás tomaría tal iniciativa, Ino se alegró, pues Choji era muy tímido y nunca había tenido novia, siempre le prestaba mas atención a la comida. Ino no sabía si estaba de suerte o que, pero así como con Shikamaru, Choji se levantó dejando a la morena sentada, Ino se imaginó que iría a comprar algo de comer. Ino se adelantó y se sentó al lado de Karui

-Karui-san-dijo Ino sonriendole

-Ino-chan-dijo Karui, ellas ya se conocían pues había salido varias veces con el grupo de los 11 de Konoha, siempre acompañando a Choji ¿como había sido tan ciega?

-fíjate que acabo de ver algo muy peculiar-dijo Ino

-¿que cosa?-

-tú y Choji se besaron-Karui se sonrojó un poco

-oh, eso-

-están saliendo ¿no?-

-sí, pero no se lo hemos dicho a nadie-

-oh eso no importa-dijo Ino-te seré directa, Choji es un chico con un corazón muy grande, él siempre le busca el lado bueno a las cosas, es muy leal y te cuento que eres su primera novia-

-eso ya lo...-

-¡No me interrumpas!-dijo Ino-solamente quiero decirle que si le rompes el corazón a Choji tendrás una enemiga la cual no querrás tener. Choji es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo conozco desde que usábamos pañales y aunque no lo parezca, lo quiero mucho, y odiaría verlo con el corazón roto-

-cla-claro-dijo Karui

-¿sabes cocinar?-

-emmm no-

-agh-Ino puso los ojos en blanco-¿piensas formar una familia con Choji sin saber cocinar?-

-espera ¿que? Yo...-

-¡Hinata! Ella sabe cocinar, te arreglaré una clase de cocina con ella-

-¡INO-CHAN!-exclamó Karui, Ino le prestó atención, la morena a pesar de su piel oscura se le notaba un sonrojo

-¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar de formar una familia?-

-nada es demasiado pronto-dijo Ino-mira, yo solo quiero lo mejor para él, como vuelvo y te digo, Choji es algo nuevo en el tema del amor y no quiero verlo con el corazón roto-

-no te preocupes-le sonrió Karui-no le romperé el corazón-

-bueno, una ultima cosa, no seas de esas chicas que lo privan de sus amistades, si no me quieres de enemiga no le prohibas andar conmigo, yo llegué primero-

-captado-dijo Karui sonriendo

-Hey Ino-escucharon detrás de ellas, Ino se giró para ver a Choji con dos bolsas de papitas en las manos-¿que haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías ayudando a Sakura en el hospital-

-¡Oh mierda, la frentona me va a matar!-Ino se levantó-nos vemos Karui-san-le sonrió Ino, luego miró a su amigo-no me contaste, estoy resentida contigo, contigo y con Shikamaru, van a tener que hacerme muchos favores para que les pueda volver a hablar-Karui soltó una risita y Choji tragó en seco, Ino se alejó hasta el hospital y Choji de sentó al lado de su novia

-¿que vas a hacer ahora?-le pregunto Karui

-nos pondrá a Shikamaru y a mi a hacerle un montón de favores-contesto Choji-sin decir que en las misiones nos hará sufrir-Karui rió.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sakura:_**

 ** _._**

Sakura era un cuento diferente. Sakura era la mejor amiga de Ino de toda la vida, la quería tanto así como llegaba también a odiarla, bueno, en si ellas no se odiaban, incluso mientras peleaban por Sasuke cuando tenían doce años ellas seguían con alguna pizca de su amistad. Ino y Sakura siempre tenían sus altos y sus bajos, ellas se insultaban pero se sonreían mientras lo hacían. Una vez ellas tuvieron una fuerte pelea, Ino no recordaba porqué pero estaban enfadadas la una con la otra, esa había sido una pelea que ellas no habían tenido desde que tenían 12. No se habían hablado por días hasta que un día Ino fue la que rompió el voto de silencio, bueno no tanto. Había visto a Sakura caminando sola hasta su apartamento y la había alcanzado, la pelirrosa la miró pero enseguida aparto la mirada frunciendo el ceño, pero aún así Ino pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga así que solamente sin decir ni una sola palabra Ino paso su brazo por el cuello de Sakura y la jalo hacia si, Sakura frunció el ceño, pero después puso una sonrisa y abrazo la cintura de Ino y al final ambas rieron colocando fin a la pelea.

Ino desde que había visto lo vulnerable que era Sakura cuando era pequeña había jurado protegerla, a pesar de todas sus peleas, a pesar de el gran protagonismo que tuvo su amiga en la guerra, a pesar de toda la fuerza que posee ella aun tenia ese instinto maternal que Sakura le producía.

Cuando tenían 14 años, después de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea y Sakura empezara a entrenar con la quinta, Ino iba casi todas las noches a la casa de Sakura, pues algo le decía que su amiga la necesitaba y así era. Sakura había aprendido a llorar en la oscuridad, no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar y la única que lo hacia era Ino que llegaba a su habitación a quedarse con ella, Sakura lloraba por Sasuke, porque fue tan débil para no detenerlo, porque él la dejo en un banco dormida solamente con un gracias después de una gran confesión de amor, Ino se quedaba en la noches acostada en la cama de Sakura con esta en brazos hasta que la pelirrosa se quedaba dormida llorando, todo eso duro casi 5 meses, hasta que el entrenamiento de Tsunade la volvió un poco mas fuerte.

Ino de sus amigos con la que era mas territorial era con Sakura, ya la había casi perdido una vez y no volvería hacerlo, por eso cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea y oficializo una relación con Sakura ella fue una de las primera en hablar con él, lo había encontrado entrenando y ella lo había interrumpido

-¿que necesitas?-dijo Sasuke mirando a Ino, su tono ya no era tan agrio como antes

-supe que estas en una relación con Sakura-dijo Ino, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no estaba de humor para otra de sus fans-no pienses que vengo a llorar porque no estas conmigo, Sasuke-kun-Sasuke enarcó una ceja-vengo a advertirte, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pesar que peleemos y todo eso. Cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru la dejaste sufriendo, a diferencia de cuando te volviste a ir después de la guerra, pues ella se veía llena de esperanza. Quiero lo mejor para Sakura y como me llegue a enterar que le rompiste el corazón... Mr vale mierda que seas el poseedor del Sharingan y del Rinnegan, me vale mierda que seas un héroe de guerra, que seas el mejor amigo de Naruto yo buscaré la forma de hacerte sufrir, no importa que muera en el intento, no dejare que mi amiga sufra por ti otra vez ¿entendido?-Sasuke sonrió

-entendido-dijo, Ino le sonrió

-ella es feliz ahora y ver esa sonrisa en su rostro es lo que a mi me hace sentir tranquila, pues ella desde pequeña sufrió, tal vez no tanto como tu y Naruto, pero sufrió, espero que la sigas haciendo feliz-después de decir eso Ino se alejó, Sasuke se quedo mirando por donde se había ido la rubia, sin duda en verdad quería a Sakura como para tener la valentía de hacerle frente, Sasuke sonrió sin duda Ino también había crecido bastante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ino asistió contenta a cada una de las bodas de sus amigos, feliz por cada uno de ellos, porque sabia que sus parejas los harían felices, ya lo había confirmado, pues no habían escapado cuando Ino les hizo la advertencia, si no los amaran de verdad habrían escapado al ver que tenían a una loca amiga que quería lo mejor para los que amaba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: esperó que les haya gustado :3 dejen review diciendo que les pareció :3 los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias._**


End file.
